heroesonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Quirks Combos
Combos are set of moves performed in sequence, usually with strict timing limitations, that yield significant damage or an advantage. Please respect the public online environment and therefore do not use inappropriate language. You WILL be banned from heroesonline.fandom.com by the monitors. Thank you for your cooperation! # One for All + Engine: Due to engines recent buff on damage, this is currently the best combo in the game. Engine and OFA's awakening will grant you the fastest speed in the game. And duel to their speed buff, this set out works extremely well when during secure/rescue event. Along with that, OFA's catastrophic moves compensate for engine's weakness which is knockback and damage. On top of that, engine's speed makes the useless "Delaware smash" an excellent move. # Overhaul + Cremation: These two quirks are known to be the best quirks for the team battle. Cremation's AOE and range paired with overhaul's high damage and the multiple-target homing can make you ace every match. # All for One + Bloodcurdle: This setout is classic. If you think the lower rarity quirks don't fulfill our need for fanciness and they need a lot of skills, you should go for this one. AFO's quirk disabling is overpowered just by itself, if you tend to steal a good move such as creation's cannon, you can beat anyone. Dagger throw + Bloodlick is overpowered because of the stun. # Ice + Flame: If you are interested in role-playing this can be Todoroki Shoto's Half-Cold-Half-Hot. The moves are pretty cool and it is a decent pairing. # One For All + One For All Prime: this setout is to annoy people, you can spam all your moves and the increased speed in all for one awakening is broken, just jump most of your skill points into quirk control and the rest into stamina and health, the physical skill points are not needed anymore # Bloodcurdle + Overhaul: Due to the recent damage nerf, many users have stopped using Overhaul. However, Bloodcurdle stun and the extremely high dps of the dagger throw and relatively low cooldown can make this combo amazing. The speed boost from bloodcurdle makes the slow and tanky overhaul have virtually no weaknesses. Using Dagger Throw and Bloodlick while awakened, followed by Dismantle or Reconstruct: Lance is an almost free kill. The Dagger throw will get them low enough for Dismantle to be an OHKO, and then Reconstruct: Lance will cover you afterward, dealing some easy damage or atleast warding off other players. High quirk control and High stamina are key. # All for one + One for All: One for all has one of, if not the best, knock back in the game. What you can do is have an all knock back build as All for One's air cannon has some really good knock back as well as combing well with One for all's constant knock back. If you have more ideas on quirk pairing please feel free to add on to this list. However, those who tend to destroy and use inappropriate language will be banned from this website. Thank you again for your understanding and cooperation!